Portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, have various chip electronic components, such as capacitors, chip resistors, and inductors, mounted therein. The electronic devices have been reduced in size and increased in functionality, and the chip electronic components have been reduced in size accordingly. These electronic components are generally mounted on a mounting body, such as a printed wiring board, by bonding electrodes disposed on body portions of the electronic components to conductors disposed on the mounting body by, for example, solder reflow.
An inductor core member according to the related art commonly includes an electrode including a first metal layer containing silver (Ag) as a main component, a second metal layer disposed on the first metal layer and containing nickel (Ni) as a main component, and a third metal layer disposed on the second metal layer and containing tin (Sn) as a main component. An example of an inductor including such an electrode is disclosed in, for example, PTL 1.